


Spring Water

by Shelbazoidz



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I just wanted my babies to go camping, Modern AU, send help, slut for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: With their hectic lives Hiccup hasn’t been able to hang out with Astrid for a few months. So he plans a nice getaway weekend trip for the two of them.





	Spring Water

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all I’m gonna be real, I wrote this drabble at like 4am and I can’t spell for the life of me. I’ve done my best for spelling and grammar checks but lord help us all. Either way I’ve had this idea for a while since the new trailers came out so here you go!

Hiccup walked up and down the length of the stables. Most of the horses watched him with disinterest as he passed by their stalls. Minus the black stallion that poked his head of of his own stall, attempting to nibble at Hiccup’s shirt with every pass.

“Hiccup? Son you alright?” Hiccup jumped at the sound of Stoick’s voice invading his thoughts.  
“Dad! Hey!” He leaned on one of the wooden pillars in an attempt to look casual.  
“What are you doin’ in here?” Stoick raised an eyebrow at his son’s posture. 

“Oh ya know! Hanging out with good old Toothless here.” He smiled weakly as Toothless nibbled at his hair.  
“I see...so everything is fine and you were just pacing around for no reason then?”  
“Just getting in my leg stretches for the day.” He took his right leg into his hand and stretched out. Stoick’s brow only creased more at the movement. But if he learned anything about his son in the past 22 years he knew better than to pressure him into talking. Hiccup was visiting for the first time in the last month and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him off with questioning. 

“Alright then. Your mother just wanted me to ask if you were staying for dinner tonight?”  
“Uhh...not sure. I was going to take Toothless out for a run but I told everyone I’d meet them for a movie night today. It’s the one time we’ve had in like the last 3 months for all of us to hang out.”  
“Aye, I got it. Well I’ll just-”

“Can we talk?” Hiccup winched at his volume  
“Um, Sure Son. What seems to be on your mind?” Stoick sat down on an old wooden stool.  
“Well you know I’ve been busy with school, my internship and work.” 

“Aye, we barely get a glimpse at you anymore.” Stoick laughed patting him on the back.  
“I know I’ll try to stop by more, I miss you and mom but I also haven’t been able to see Astrid either.”  
Stoick nodded, slowly gathering where this was going. 

“And I know she’s super busy. We both have this week free though. And I wanted to do something together.” Hiccup started moving around again. He took Toothless out and started gathering his riding gear. 

“There’s plenty of things you two can go do Son?”  
“That’s just it!” He grunted as he hoisted the heavy saddle on the horse’s back. “There’s so many things we could do! I’ve been running over everything and it all seems stupid!” Hiccup moved around the horse with ease and experience. It appeared seconds had past and Toothless was ready to go. 

“I just want this to be perfect.” There was a few moments of silence. Hiccup ran his hand through Toothless’s mane, brushing his fingers over the braids Astrid had put there a few days ago. She left a few in his own hair as well.  
“How long have you known Astrid?” Stoick asked.  
“Dad what does that-”  
“Answer the question Son.”  
“I don’t know like 19 or 20 years? Why?”  
“Do you think anyone knows her better than you do?”  
“Umm...I’m not sure.” 

“Son you two know each other like the back of your hands, don’t play dumb with me.” Hiccup was about to argue but Stoick put up a hand to stop him.  
“You know her better than anyone else. Has Astrid ever been picky?”  
“No..”  
“You know what her favorite things are?”  
“Yes.”  
“Has she ever wanted more from you than you could offer?”  
“No.”  
“Then you are overthinking?”

Hiccup was silent until he saw his Dad was expecting an answer.  
“O-Oh yeah. I guess I am.” There was another stretch of silence until Stoick saw a light go on his Hiccup’s head.  
“I think I got it!” He smiled brightly. Within a beat he hopped onto Toothless.  
“That’s good Son.” Stoick nodded up at him. 

“Thanks dad!” With that Hiccup and Toothless sped out with barn with a cloud of dust following them, Stoick shook his head as he watched them gallop away. Hiccup spent the next few hours riding around the vast trails around his parent’s house. He slowly put together his plans for the upcoming weekend. He and Astrid had decided they would hang out that weekend but hadn’t picked what they wanted to do just yet. Before he knew it he had 20 minutes to get to Fishleg’s house.  
“Hey Bud I’m running kind late so how about we kick it into high gear?” Toothless snorted excitedly. They joyfully sprinted all the way back to the stables. Hiccup stood up in the saddle as the wind whipped through his hair. It was moments like this he felt like he was flying, he closed his eyes for a second just enjoying the moment. Once he arrived back at the stables Hiccup put Toothless back, took a swift shower and drove to the Fishleg’s house in record time. 

“You’re late.” Was the first thing he heard as he walked into the finished basement, as well as being hit with a piece of popcorn.  
“Yeah well I was out with Toothless.” Hiccup wiped the popcorn out of his hair.

“Don’t care.” Heather smiled as she tossed another piece of popcorn at him. Hiccup rolled his eyes but he softened when his eyes landed on Astrid sitting on the couch. She was wearing a blue hoodie that she stole from his closet last year. He’d ask for it back if she didn’t look so gorgeous in it. She had her legs tucked up under her as she leaned on the arm of the couch sipping on a beer. He plopped down next to her, greeting her with a kiss. 

“Hey.” He smiled, leaning into her touch on his cheek.  
“Hey.” She leaned in a kissed him again.

“If you two are going to start fucking please give us a minute to leave!” Snotlout yelled as he made himself a strong drink at the makeshift bar. 

“Keep talking and I’ll reanage your teeth.” Astrid glared daggers at him. Hiccup could see the faint blush of embarrassment on her cheeks but didn’t say anything. Neither one of them was very good at public displays of affection when they first started dating. They had come a long way, they still stuck to keeping it casual in the presence of their friends but they were both comfortable with that. 

“Can we please just start the movie.” Tuff sighed from the recliner.  
“Yeah we can!” Fishleg sat down next to Heather, offering her a beer. She smiled at him sheepishly and accepted it. 

“Ruff get the lights!” Heather directed.  
“Get em yourself!” Ruff called from the floor spot she’d chosen in front of the TV.  
“You’re closer.” Heather argured. Ruff slid off her shoe and chucked it at the light switch. Surprisingly it worked and the basement was now only lit by the soft hanging lights from the ceiling and the screen.

“What did you guys chose to watch.” Hiccup whispered to Astrid.  
“A Quiet Place.” Astrid whispered back. Hiccup went still.  
“What?”  
“I know you don’t do horror or suspense but I was out numbered.”  
“This is both of those things.” He whispered harshly. 

“Shhh, its fine. I’ll keep you safe.” the end of her sentence was spoke directly into his ear, sending a shiver down his back. Astrid let him put his face into her shoulder whenever a scene was getting too intense. He still couldn’t help from peaking but would usually end up getting jumpscared and having to suppress a squeak. He could see Astrid’s lip twitch into a smile every time he did it but didn’t feel embarrassed at his actions. Astrid had learned on one of their first few dates that Hiccup hated scary movies. She suggested one during their 4th date and Hiccup had tried to act like he wasn’t afraid. But he ended up covering his eyes when things started to get bloody and stayed that way during the rest of the movie. She still teased him about it to this day. Hiccup finally relaxed during the next 2 non horror movies that watched. There was a bit of bickering on what to choose but eventually they worked it out. 

“I’m not sure if I loved it.” Ruffnut started as the last film ended.  
“Or hated it.” Tuffnut finished.  
“I thought it was pretty good.” Fish said as he started to pick up empty cups and bottles off the floor and table.  
“Yeah well you love that sci-fi trash.” Snotlout added.  
“It's not trash!” Fishlegs argued. 

“We’re gonna get goin’ before you two start bickering.” Ruff stretched after being on the floor for so long.  
“I’m gonna stay and help Fish...clean up.” Heather said as she waved the Twins off.  
“Sure clean-OW!” Snotlout rubbed his arm from Astrid’s punch. Heather gave her a nod of thanks and smiled at her.  
“I’m gonna head out too.” Astrid said as she stood up with Hiccup following. They walked hand in hand out front to their cars, with Snotlout.  
“See ya later lovebirds.” Snotlout said scarcaislly as his hopped onto his motorcycle. 

“So any thoughts on this weekend.” Astrid leaned back on the roof of her car once Snotlout pulled away.  
“Actually yes.”  
“You gonna tell me what it is?” She pulled him closer by his belt loops smiling up at him once was settled between her legs.  
“Nope.” He brushed his nose with hers.  
“No?” She hovered her lips over his, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“No.” He stole a quick kiss. “I will say pack light with some clothes you can be outside in and don’t mind getting dirty.”  
“You gonna get me dirty?” She grinned.  
“Just a little bit.” He leaned back in, kissing her deeply. She sighed into his mouth, clenching her legs tighter around his waist. It had been some weeks since they had actually been able to be alone together for more than a few minutes. She broke the kiss, their breathing a little labored.  
“As much as I’d like to continue this, I don’t think we should on the roof of my car. And I told May I’d hang out with her tonight.” She slid back off the car and straightened her clothes. 

“You guys been having your sister time?” Hiccup smiled.

“Yeah I missed her so much.” Astrid’s little sister was a mini version of her and just as much of a fighter. She’d gotten suspended twice this year for punching boys in the face that had been disrespectful to other students. Astrid had chastised her in front of her parents but gave her a high five and $10 bucks when they had left the room, both times. 

“I happy you guys got to hang out. I feel like everything has been so crazy lately.”  
“Yeah it has been. But that’s what this weekend is for, so we can both relax before the madness starts again.” 

Friday finally came and Hiccup was a mess again. Not as bad as when he had been planning their trip but his heart started racing as soon as he saw Astrid’s car start driving down the dirt path to this house. She hopped out with a single bag and a large grin.  
“Hey Babe.” She kissed him quickly.  
“Hey. So umm do you want the rundown” he asked nervously.  
“Sure thing.” 

“Well I figured we could go camping. There’s a few spots I’ve found around here that are really nice. 3 mainly that I’m pretty sure you’d like. And we can take Toothless and Stormfly with us too. I know she’s your favorite. Umm yeah...that’s it. Is this dumb? I really just wanted this to be a goo-” He was hushed by Astrid’s finger.  
“Before you start rambling can I just say this sounds really fun?” She smiled up at him and he immediately relaxed.  
“Oh thank god.” He sighed, relieved.  
“You’ve been freaking about this haven’t you.”  
“No!...Okay a little.”  
“You know me better than anyone else Hiccup. I’m happy doing anything with you.”  
“Ya know that’s pretty much what my Dad said.” He laughed.  
“He’s a smart man.”

They quickly got the horses ready and loaded their few supplies onto the saddles. They set out on one of the main trails into the thick patch of trees that surrounded the outer area near the Haddock’s home. They rode catching up with one another and just admiring the scenery. Letting the warm summer air wash over them. They broke off from the main paths and started a route that Hiccup and memorized from the years when he lived with his parents. After a few hours of riding the finally stopped by the main river to let the horses get a drink. The sun was high in the sky making the midday temperatures soar. Astrid rolled up her pants and dipped her feet into the cool river. 

“Oh man that feels good.” She leaned her head back soaking up the sunshine. “How close are we to the campsite for the day?” 

“Maybe about another 40 minute ride. Not too far out from here. Its close to the river so we could take a swim when we get there.” Hiccup rubbed some of the cool water on the back of his neck. 

“You really have this whole area mapped out huh?” 

“Yeah, I used to have a physical map when I was younger. But now its all just up here.” He pointed to his head. 

“Nerd.” She said playfully.  
“And you love me for it.” They rode out the next 40 minutes and arrived at a clearing that sat by the river. Large mountains stood proud off in the background. The surrounding field was littered with flowers of all sorts of colors, birds and butterflies zipped around at a quick pace. Hiccup quickly set up the tent while Astrid let the horses go graze on the luscious grass. She tied them in an area when she could keep an eye on Toothless, who was prone to getting in trouble. They explored some of the trails Hiccup had memorized for a bit and came face to face with a rather tall rock wall. Hiccup looked at Astrid and knew the look in her eye. 

“We do not have any climbing gear.” He deadpanned.  
“Good thing I learned how to free climb.” She smiled rubbing her hands on her pants to dry them off. She scooped up a bit of loose dirt and rubbed it into her hands, clapping them together leaving a light puff of dust.  
“I can’t stop you can I?” He shook his head knowing there was no point and arguing. 

“Nope!” She looked at the rock face for a second plotting her course. She worked out a game plan and started making her way up the rocks. About halfway up her foot landed on on loose stone and it gave out beneath her. She swiftly righted herself before she lost her grip.  
“If you fall down from there, it take like 5 hours to get to any hospital!” He shouted up at her. His was sure that almost fall made him have a small stroke.  
“I got it Hiccup!” She made quick work of the last portion of the wall, standing proudly in a superman pose at the top. Hiccup ran his hand through his hair in relief, then took a few pictures of her in different positions on top of the rocks. After another stressful time watching her climb back down they made their way back to camp. 

“God its hot.” Hiccup quickly ripped off his shirt. “The water is gonna feel great.” He ruffled through his bags looking for the shorts he packed.  
“Aw shit!” Astrid grumbled.  
“What’s up?”  
“I left my swimsuit at home. Damn it.” She zipped the bag back up.  
“Well I guess there aren’t any people around so you don't really need one.”  
“Hiccup Haddock are you suggesting I go skinning dipping in broad daylight?” She raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I...um. No? I mean...I-I think?” He stuttered out.  
“Good because that’s what I’m going to do.” She stripped out of all of clothes and started towards the river with a bit more sway in her hips.

“You coming?” She looked over her shoulder.  
“Y-yeah!” Hiccup quickly started undoing his pants.  
“Don’t wear those.” She pointed to the swim shorts in his hand and he tossed them in the direction of the tentas if they burned him. He joined her in the fresh cool waters with a cannon ball.  
“Hiccup!”She giggled as he splashed into the water. He popped back up with his hair draped over his head eyes like a wet curtain. She brushed his unruly hair out of the way. They gazed into each other’s eyes, Hiccup did his lopsided smile that made Astrid’s heart flutter. 

“I love you.” She whispered.  
“I love you too.” He kissed her sweetly. Then picked her up swiftly as she yelped and laughed. He rocked her in preparation to launch her out his arms.  
“Hiccup.” She tried to make a sound like a warning but she was too happy so sound threatening. She yelped again when he tossed her into the river. Hiccup laughed but before he knew it Astrid hopped onto his back, effectively plunging him into the water. Toothless and Stormfly watched their naked humans flop and frolic around the river for a moment before returning to the much more interesting grass they had been munching on. The sun had begun to set and Astrid lay on a blanket with a book in hand. While Hiccup began making a fire for the evening. 

“Need any help?” She asked from beneath the pages.  
“Nah. I’m almost done. How’s the book going?”  
“Frustrating. These two idiots know they love each other but she just wont tell her! They got so close but her ex ruined it!”  
He suppressed a laugh as Astrid mumbled into the pages focusing on the words. Hiccup was almost one hundred percent certain that no one would believe him if he told the Astrid Hofferson was a romance novel addict. He was also sure that she would kill him if he ever said anything. They sat by the warm fire and ate dinner as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, filling the sky with warm hues of orange and purple. Once the sky started to darken with stars and the moon began to peak out in the sky they settled into the tent. The day trip up here, hikes and running around the river took a lot of their energy. A few hours past and the silent night was interrupted by Hiccup’s wrist watch alarm. Grumbling as he shut it off, he cracked open his eyes and looked at Astrid's peaceful sleeping form. Slowly he untangled himself from her embrace, and quietly poked his head out the tent. With a grin he rushed back over.

“Astrid! Wake up.”  
“Nun uh.” She groaned pulling the cover over her head. “It's still dark.”  
“I know which is why you need to get up and see this.”  
“See what?” She poked her head out from under the covers.  
“Get up and you’ll see.” He smiled.  
“Fine fine.” She wrapped the blanket over she shoulders and crawled to the front of the tent. 

“Look.” Hiccup pointed up. She followed his direction and looked towards the sky. Looking out, the stars were magnificent but she wasn’t sure what he was pointing at.  
“Hiccup I don’t see- holy shit.” A meteor zoomed across the sky as she spoke.  
“Holy shit indeed.” He watched the sky for more meteorites.  
“Did you know this was gonna happen?”  
“Yeah why do you think I set an alarm for 4am? It was a little cloudy earlier this morning I was afraid we’d miss it.” Another meteor came shooting past making them both grin. Astrid scooted closer to him and wrapped the blanket over his shoulders.  
“This is perfect.”  
“I’m glad.” He kissed the top of her head as she leaned into him. 

The next morning Astrid woke up before Hiccup, so she went to go check on the horses. Stormfly was excited to see her, tapping her hooves on the ground quickly when she saw her approach.  
“Hey girl. You sleep well?” She rubbed the horse’s neck and was answered with a soft snort.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” She gave one more pat to the horse and then ruffled Toothless’s mane. She swore that horse could roll his eyes. After the fire was relit she made some coffee. It wasn’t the best but it worked to give her, her caffeine fill. She poked her head back into the tent, looking at Hiccup’s sprawled about body with his hair pointing in every direction. 

“Hiccup.” She sang his name. “I have coffee.” She said melodically. He rolled over a bit but eventually sat up when he caught the scent of the grounds. Looking at her sleepily he held his hands out for the mug. She handed it to him and he took an eager sip.  
“Tastes good for camping coffee.” She enjoyed his rough morning voice.  
“What can I say I can turn water into wine.” 

“Don’t make me abandon you in the woods.” He mumbled into the mug, then crawled out the tent walking to sit by the fire.  
“You would never! Anywhere we are we off to today?”  
“You’ll see when we get there.”  
“You’re still keeping everything on lockdown?”  
“Yep now go get dressed we need to hit the trail now if we wanna make it there by one.” He gave her ass a light slap as she walked past. She eyed him but continued to the tent with a smile. They packed up quickly and were off on the trail by 9am. They were walking on one of the trails talking about plans for next week when a noise caught Astrid’s attention.  
“You hear that.” She slowed Stormfly to a halt. 

“Hear what?” Hiccup stopped next to her. Both of the horses ears flicked forward. Astrid knew Stormfly was always prone to bolt when she was spooked and didn’t want to have her freak out. She slowly turned the horse around until she was facing the opposite direction. Astrid spun around in the saddle and saw both Hiccup and Toothless were staring. She knew she had heard something because directly in their path was a large black bear. It looked at both the horses then the riders. They could see the gears turning in the bear’s mind. It wasn’t the first time they ran into a bear in these woods but they didn’t move for the moment. The bear eventually decided what it wanted to do and continued its way into the thick brush across the path. A few moments ticked by until both Astrid and Hiccup let out a breath. 

“Jeez, that’s never fun.” Astrid sighed as she turned Stormfly back around.  
“Yeah. Quick thinking with Stormfly.”  
“I knew she might freak the fuck out if she saw a bear. And it gave us a quick get away.” She chuckled. 

They arrived at their destination without another incident. They stopped in a dense part of trees and Hiccup slid off Toothless.  
“So we’re gonna have to leave the horses here for this first part.” He said as I tied Toothless to a sturdy piece of vegetation.  
“Okay?” Astrid followed suit.  
“It’s not that far off but we have to be very quiet and I don’t want the horses spooking them.” 

“I don’t know if we should leave the horses alone if we're gonna go that far and who is them?” She asked but received no answer to the second part of her question but Hiccup assured her the horses would still be in earshot as they started quietly walking. They walked through the thick trees until they reached the edge of a hill. Astrid could see a clearing up ahead and squinted at the sudden burst of sunlight. Below them there was a herd of elk casually mulling about. There was a couple of males on the outskirts of the sizeable herd, casually grazing. The rest of the herd consisted of cows and their calves. Astrid covered her mouth to keep from gasping, she reached out grabbing Hiccups shirt sleeve. 

“Oh my god. Look at them.” She whispered.  
“Cool right? They stroll through these parts every year around this time. That guy over there.” He pointed towards a male with the largest set of antlers. “Is here every year. He has these two notches on his ear. I’m surprised when I see him every year, since the bulls don’t usually hang out with the females this time of year.” The large bull elk’s ears twitched in their direction but he didn’t move his head. Hiccup paused and waited for him to relax again. 

“How often have you seen them?”  
“Um maybe the last 8 years I think? When me and Toothless first spotted them we scared the herd and caused quite a ruckus.”  
“Ruckus? How old are you 70?” Astrid laughed.  
“Shut up.” They watched the herd for a while, just admiring the creatures. Eventually they walked back to the horses. 

“So the next stop is through this straight away so if you want..” Before he finished his sentence Astrid was already a top Stormfly, dashing in the direction he gave.  
“Catch me if you can, nerd!” She shouted over her shoulder. Hiccup grinned and hopped onto Toothless, as soon as he hit the saddle the stallion started sprinting after them. They caught up quickly and chased them through the green fields.  
“You know having an ex racehorse kinda makes this cheating.” Astrid said breathlessly when they came to a stop. Toothless used to race before Hiccup got him when he was 14 years old. The stallion had gotten injured during a race and ended up being sold to the Haddock family when his owner had wanted to put him down.  
“Don’t be a sore loser.” Hiccup laughed. “The site is just up ahead and we can set up camp.”  
There was a 3 story tall waterfall nestled in between a large rock face that led down to a small stream. There were light puffs of steam that rose off a smaller circle of water that was next to the stream. The two bodies of water conjoined at the bottom creating a small river. 

“Is that a hot spring?” Astrid asked as she gathered gear off of Stormfly.  
“It is! It's way too hot to get in on its own but it and the water from the waterfall merge there and its perfect!”  
“So more skinny dipping for us?” She looked him up and down hungrily.  
“Y-yes.” That look always rendered unless. 

“Well come on. It's been awhile since I’ve hiked and rode like this and my body could use a nice warm soak.” Once camp was set up, Astrid stripped off all her clothes once again and strode over to where the two streams met. She let out a content noise at the feeling of the warm water on her strained muscles. Hiccup stood by the river naked, rooted to the spot. As Astrid settled into the warm water with a content sigh.  
“You just gonna stand there staring like a creep?” She had her eyes closed as the waters relaxed her. Hiccup slowly walked into the waters and pulled her close to him so she was flush against his chest. She hummed again with another content sigh. 

“Do we really have to go back tomorrow?” She said after a few minutes of silence.  
“Sadly yes, we’ll mope on the way back. But let’s focus on now.” He nuzzled into her neck, she tilted her head a bit allowing him better access as he started to leave light kisses. Reaching up behind her she tangled her hand into his hair. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot causing her to let out a quick breath. His hand roamed up and down her body, the light scratches of his nails making her shiver. He palmed one of her breast, pinching her nipple roughly sending a shock straight to her core. Reaching down she grabbed his thigh to steady herself as she rocked into him. He pushed back into her, and she felt his growing arousal. Slowly his hand trailed down her body underneath the water. 

He traced his hand over her taut abs before dipping down into tight curls. He cupped her sex, pushing and pulling his fingers slowly and she ground down onto them. He mouth fell open at the feeling as he continued to bite her neck. His finger circled her entrance as she twisted her hips to get him to where she wanted. He was teasing her still and water didn’t make the best lubricant so he quickly picked her up. She giggled into his neck as he walked them out of the water and deposited her back in the tent. Droplets of water fell onto her chest as he held himself up above her. He peppered her collar bone with kisses before moving down, taking a nipple into his mouth. Astrid let out a soft moan as his tongue ran slow wet circles around the hardened nub.  
“Hic don’t tease.” She hooked a leg around his hip pulling him closer as she ground up into him. He let out an amused chuckle, the heat of his breath ghosting across her heated skin. He kissed and bit his way across her chest, leaving small marks. He took his time giving the other side the same attention. Astrid was writhing under him in a attempt to get some kind of friction. His hand worked its way in between them, finally giving her a bit of relief. He slowly stroked her, circling her clit with a light touch. 

“Hiccup I swear if you don’t fuck me right now-” Her threat was cut short when he pushed two fingers into her. Her hips rose off of the blanket to meet his shallow thrust. Curling his fingers he stroked the spot inside of her that made her toes curl. She raked her nails down his back leaving red marks in her wake. Her breath was coming out in short pants and he pushed into her faster.  
“Oh! F-fuck don’t stop.” She chanted as she grew closer. He used his thumb to stroke her clit as he curled his fingers into her. Astrid went rigid as her orgasm crashed over her. Hiccup continued slow thrust as she rode it out until she gripped his hand, her head falling back onto the blanket. Kissing the space between her breast he moved up, meeting her in a clash of tongues and teeth. They broke apart and she closed her eyes, attempting to catch her breath. 

“You tapping out already?” She could hear the smug tone in his voice.  
“Not even close.” She opened her eyes looking up at him. He was frozen for a second by the steely blue eyes that looked at him with such desire. She smiled at him as he quickly fumbled in the pockets of his book bags. It always amused her how he could go from such a passionate lover to the fumbling nerd she fell in love with so quickly. After he found what he was looking for he climbed back on top of her. Leaning down he grinded into her as they met in a practiced languid kiss. He pushed forward, slowly sliding into her. He released a breath shakily as he buried himself fully. She looked down watching him easily slide in and out of her with hooded eyes. The sounds of their lovemaking filling her ears. She felt him grip her leg, hooking it around his waist as he started to pick up speed. He leaned down lavishing her neck with nips that were quickly soothed by his tongue. The combined feeling making her grip his forearm to ground herself. 

“Harder.” She gritted out. Her eyes spang open when her pulled out. Before she could say anything her flipped her over so she was laying on her stomach. He straddled her legs, pushing them together between his. With a quick thrust he buried himself in her again. He planted his hands on either side of her head and set a harsh pace. Astrid gripped the blanket so hard her knuckles turned white.  
“You. You good?” He said between pants.

“A-ah. Yes. Perfect.” She loved it when he was rough with her. He had jokingly slapped her ass harder than he had meant to a few months into them dating that made her moan unintentionally. That moment of embarrassment was well worth him learning she enjoyed a bit of rough treatment. Especially as he gripped her hips, pulling her back into him to met his thrust. He grunted with the effort each time their hip met. The overload of sounds and sensations were driving her closer to the edge again. She reached back tapping the blanket, Hiccup released her hip to grab her hand. With a choked groan she came again, biting into her forearm. He rutted against her a until his rhythm stuttered before he finished with her name on his tongue. Pulling out of her gently he collapsed next to her. They both lay next to each other, breathing ragged. He slowly turned himself around to face her. In the warm light of the late afternoon they stared at each other for a moment before Hiccup grinned at her pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. 

“Okay now I’m tapping out.” She mumbled into him with a soft smile.  
“Good because I’m pretty sure I’m on E.” He huffed a laugh. He eventually felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. The peaceful sounds of the surrounding forest and Astrid’s light breath on his chest relaxed him. He looked toward the open tent door at the magnificent scenery and back to Astrid’s sleeping form, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. 

 

True to his words, they both were moping in the morning with long ride back ahead of them. They were quiet a majority of the ride home, minus the occasional pit stop to look at something they thought was interesting. It wasn’t the same peaceful quiet they had felt when they were wandering the wilderness. Thoughts of real life were starting to creep back. This had been a nice escape from the stress of juggling everything but it was time to go back in less than a week. Neither wanted to speak but they could both sense the other had something to say. 

“Hiccup.” Astrid finally spoke.  
“Yeah?”  
“So you know how we both barely get so see each other during the school year right?”  
“Right?”  
“And it's our last semester. But...we both got jobs around the same area.”  
“Yes?” He dragged out the word, tilting his head at her making him look like a confused puppy. 

“Wellhowaboutyoumoveinwithme?” She said the words so fast it took him a moment to understand her.  
“You. You want me to move in with you?” His eyes lit up.  
“I do, if you want…” She looked at him shyly.  
“Of course I want to!” He walked Toothless close enough to her that the two horses were touching. The both leaned over for heated kiss. Blinking her eyes open Astrid stared at the man she loved.  
“I love you so much Hiccup.”  
“I love you too.” She smiled softly at her. 

“Hiccup?”  
“Hmm?” He hummed looking at her dreamily.  
“Race you home!” She yelled and before he knew it she was gone. He gave her a few beats to gain some ground before he and Toothless shot after her. It was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m about to have a whole ass animal science degree and I couldn’t for the life of me remember if elk and black bears shared any territory. My dumbass lives in Michigan and we have both in the upper part, I have no idea why that left my brain. Last thing I need is my story getting roasted by fellow fisheries and wildlife nerds. I was also really conflicted of camping sex because you get kinda gross but hot springs to the rescue! Either way this is like the second thing I’ve posted ever so go ham, I need the input!


End file.
